A Princess a Rebal, a Story(Part one:New Meetings)
by Tika Hacimmiwa
Summary: A Mimato. Mimi's turned evil, a new character (A very annoying one) PLEASE READ/REVIEW
1. New meetings

A Rebel a Princess, a Story  
By: Tika Hacimmiwa  
  
Chapter one: New Meetings  
Yamato Ishida walked down the hall ignoring the catcalls girls gave him. He walked over to his two friends, Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora had been engaged for about a month now. They had both tried to pair up Matt with a girl but he wouldn't ever go out with anyone but her.   
  
It had been a year since he had last seen her, Since they had returned from the Digital world. They went down their separate paths. Matt had never had time to explain his feelings to Mimi.   
  
It was like she had slipped through his grasp. He would give anything just to see those pretty eyes again. "Matt." Sora's voice interrupted his daydreams about Mimi. "Matt, I've just found the perfect girl. Her name is Andrea. She needs a date and so do you." Her sentence was cut short. A pretty girl with a sleeveless turtleneck, a short black dress, and platform boots gracefully walked through the hall. She had attracted quite a lot of attention. Her brown hair was nicely tied in a high ponytail with two strands highlighting her face. 'Mimi! She's back,' thought Matt. "Earth to Matt, so how about Andrea?" Sora asked.   
  
"Forget it," Matt said as he stared at Mimi. She had matured since he last saw her. He stood frozen not able to speak. He watched as Mimi turned down the geometry door. 'I'll talk to her at lunch.'   
  
The whole day seemed to lag by. At lunch Matt rushed to the cafeteria. He decided to just save three spots. One for Tai, one for Sora, and one for Mimi incase she did recognize them. Matt looked down at his plate of food. He didn't see Mimi walk up. "Uh, can I sit here? I mean, are you reserving this spot for someone else. If you aren't can I please sit here." Matt looked up. "Mimi??!!" he cried.   
  
Mimi had an astonished look on her eyes. "Matt, is that you?" Matt just nodded. He was too speechless to say anything. Just to look in those beautiful eyes made him melt. Then he came back to reality. "Oh yeah, you can sit here," Matt said as he took his backpack of the seat Mimi was pointing to. Mimi smiled. "So how do you like this school?" Matt asked as he casually leaned back on his chair.   
  
"It's very nice here. Everyone is so helpful," Mimi commented as she slowly ate her sandwich. Matt looked at her side profile. She looked so pretty, he just wanted to lean over and kiss her.   
  
Little did he know another girl was watching every move he had made, this girl had blond hair and green eyes. She had loved Matt ever since she had set eyes on him and wasn't about to let some new girl win Matt's heart.   
  
Later that day the girl walked right up to Matt, "Hi, I'm Andrea Hong-Chu. I already know who you are. You are Matt Ishida." Matt ignored her. Andrea started getting mad. "Why do you care about Mimi Tachikawa so much? You barely even know her!"  
  
Matt turned to face Andrea. "I know Mimi as well as you know your mom and dad." Andrea looked at Matt in shock. "But, she just came to this school. How could you know her so well?"  
  
Matt began to walk towards the park. "We know each other. We shared the same past. We have crossed each others path many times." With that Matt walked away.   
  
'Oh Matt, can't you see, I love you,' Andrea thought as she watched Matt walk off.   
  
Matt walked down a stone path. He said he would meet Mimi at the park. Knowing Mimi she would have hundreds of boys following her. 'Mimi, just don't fall for one of those boys and I'll be fine.' Matt already knew that Derek Chan and Kelvin Xiao were going for Mimi. Both of them were very popular, good looking, and nice. 'Mimi isn't going to fall for them will she.' A scream interrupted his thoughts. 'Oh boy, what happened to Mimi,' Matt wondered. Then he saw Derek with his arm around Mimi. Mimi was screaming and slapping him. Knowing Derek he kissed Mimi and Mimi got mad.   
  
"You jerk! You pervert! Did I give you permission to kiss me? Get away from me you brainless bubble head." Matt laughed at the sight. 'Same old Mimi.'  
  
Matt walked up. Mimi ran toward him and hugged him. Then with pleading eyes she asked him to get Derek to leave her alone. Matt couldn't resist. "Derek leave Mimi alone before I give you a black eye."   
  
Derek ran off. Mimi got up and smiled at Matt. Matt felt the inside of himself melt. "So why did you want to meet me here?" Mimi sat down on a bench. Matt did the same. "I, I, I want to tell you that I, well I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you," Matt answered. I waited for a slap or a scream. He heard and felt none. Mimi hugged Matt. I love you to Yamato. Matt smiled. No one had called him Yamato other then an angry teacher or his parents.   
  
"Well see you tomorrow," Mimi said as she stood up and waved at Matt.   
  
"See you Mimi," Matt whispered as he watched Mimi disappear. Andrea watched the whole thing from a distance. "I'll get you Mimi Tachikawa. Matt Ishida is mine," Andrea muttered.   
  
Owari  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
So how'd you like it, my first fic.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters except for Derek, Kevin, and Andrea. Digimon belongs to Sunrise, FoxKids, and excetra.  
  



	2. Accidental Kiss

Chapter 2: Accidental Kiss  
  
Author Note: I know, this isn't Mimato but I promise it will be. Don't worry.  
  
  
The next day Andrea walked up to Matt. She had a pretty good idea of what she would do to get Mimi to hate Matt. As she got close enough she made sure that at least one of Mimi's friends were watching. Then she stood up and kissed Matt. Matt was so surprised he didn't know what to do. They stayed like that for a few seconds then Matt broke away. He glared at Andrea angrily. "What on earth are you doing?" Matt shouted.  
  
Andrea walked away not answering his question. "It's only a matter of time now Matt," Andrea said under her breath.   
  
That afternoon, "Hey Matt, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Andrea?" Tai asked as he walked passed Matt in the hallway.  
  
"What? Who told you that rumor? I'm not going out with Andrea!" Matt answered in surprise. Tai just stared at his best friend. "What do you mean you aren't going out with Andrea? The whole school knows that you two kissed in the hallway."  
  
Matt looked very shocked now. "She kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I don't like Andrea," Matt screamed. Tai just simply said, "That's going to be pretty hard to deny. The whole school knows. Well, good luck buddy. See you around."  
  
Mimi had heard all about the kiss. She was cress fallen. Matt tried to talk to her after school. "Mimi, you don't understand. I didn't kiss her."  
  
"Matt Ishida, I know very well what happened. The whole school knows. Do you think I'm that naive to actually believe you! You horrible two timer, why didn't you tell me that you and Andrea were going out? Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to be with me?" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Mimi, just listen."  
  
"Save you breath because I won't listen, period!" Mimi ran down the path toward her house. Matt just stood there shocked that the person he thought that would help him the most was the one that was the most upset. "Mimi!" Matt yelled."  
  
"Obviously she doesn't care about what you think Matt. She doesn't deserve a guy like you," Andrea said as she put a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt just stood there unable to say a word.  
  
Mimi kept running, she didn't care where she ran. She just wanted to get away from everyone else on earth. She wanted to run away from Matt and Andrea. Mimi didn't see where she was going and bumped into a young man. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going," Mimi said as she got up.   
  
"No problem Mimi."   
  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" Mimi looked up. In front of her was a boy about her age. He had black hair and brown eyes. "Hi, my name is Kelvin Xiao. Everyone in the school knows about you, Mimi."  
  
Mimi looked at Kelvin. She recognized him from her Math class. Mimi never had a chance to talk to him but all her friends said he was very nice, popular, and very handsome. Now she saw what they meant. "Boy, you run fast. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kelvin asked as he got up.   
  
At first Mimi didn't say anything. She just said that she had to get home. But soon Kelvin got her to pour her heart out to him. Kelvin listened without interrupting. Finally he said, "Mimi, he isn't worth the grief. I have an offer you can't resist. It will help you with your pain, but it is really up to you. I know that you know about the Digital World. I work for an organization that is hoping to rule the Digital World. If you join me I'll be extremely grateful. You can leave when you want. How about it Mimi?" Mimi usually would have turned down the offer but she was in too much pain. Kelvin seemed very nice. So she accepted it.   
  
"Next stop, the digital world. Put all luggage under you seat. And make sure to keep all hands and legs inside the whole ride," Kelvin laughed as he opened a porthole to the digital world. He jumped in and pulled Mimi in too. She couldn't help but smile. Finally she would be able to see Palmon again.  
  
  
~~~~~  
Owari  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon blah blah blah. Fox Kids, Bandai, excetra owns Digimon.  
  



	3. Evil is in the Air

Chapter 3: Evil Rises  
  
  
"Matt dear," Andrea called.   
  
"Shut up, can't you see I'm busy," Matt shouted as he ran toward Tai's house. Ever since Mimi disappeared, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, T.K, and Kari have been searching high and low for her. Matt spent all his free time looking in the places that Mimi liked hanging out. Today, Matt was going to Tai's house. They were going to discuss the situation there.   
  
Andrea was no help. All she did was complain on how self centered Mimi was. She said out loud, "I don't see why you all are wasting your time looking for a conceited little brat. You should be spending your time admiring my thoughtful ways. Even better you should open a fan club dedicated to me. Hikari (Kari) and Sora both were fuming. "Why you selfish person, get out of my house before I make you. Get out!' shouted Kari.  
  
"And don't you dare call Mimi a conceited little brat. She is a thoughtful, kind, caring, pretty girl. If you insult her one more time I'll make you pay dearly," screamed Sora as she started to clench her fists.   
  
"I'm not moving. I'm an honored guest here. Matt invited me to come along," Andrea said as she stood up. "You should be honored by my presence. I truly am not amused by your childish behavior."   
  
"More like you followed my hear," Matt muttered. Matt stood up along with Izzy, T.K, Joe, Sora, Tai, and Kari. "You will get out now without a bruise, or a minuet from now with a black eye," Tai said as he advanced towards Andrea. Andrea just stood there. "You can't hurt a person like me. I'm so high, so well mannered, so thoughtful, so kind, and so pretty." That did it. Andrea was punched left and right like a punching bag.   
  
As soon as Andrea was about to be thrown out the door Izzy stopped everyone, "Guys, I got a Email from Gennie. She said that the digital world is in big trouble. There is a new evil force that consists of only Mega and Champion digimon. The force also consists of two evil humans that are presumed controlled, Kelvin Xiao and Mimi Tachikawa." There was an everlasting silence.   
  
"Could you repeat that?" Matt asked. Izzy looked dead serious. "I said that Mimi is basically part of the enemy force right now. Also we are going back to the digital world. We will need a lot of help. The enemy is suppose to be really strong and very dangerous."  
  
"It's all your fault Andrea. If you didn't kiss Matt at school then none of this would have happened," Sora said as she banged her fist on the coffee table. Everyone winced at the loud sound and at her anger. "MIMI, why did you do that? Did you even put up a fight?"  
  
Andrea just stared at all of them. "Um, can you explain to me what's going on?"  
  
None of the digidestines paid any attention to Andrea. "Well, next stop, the Digiworld. Please stay in the ride at all times," Tai said. "Everyone take out your digivices. We're going back."  
  
Everyone took his or her digivices. A mysterious glow was coming from each one. Tai was the first to jump into the glow. Sora and Matt followed, along with Izzy, T.K, Kari, and Joe. "Hey wait up!" cried Andrea as she followed them off to Digiworld.   
  
"No," Sora cried, but it was too late. The porthole had already closed. Andrea had to come with them to the Digiworld.   
  
The seven digidestines didn't know that behind the scenes in the Digiworld two pairs of eyes were watching them. "My lord, what shall we do about these Digi pests?" asked a soft meek voice.   
  
"Mimi my dear, I think you should pay our guest a little visit. Take Dark Palmon with you. She might be of some use," another voice replied. Mimi slowly walked into the light. You can say that she had a dark look to her. Her bright pink dress was now black. Her skin looked extremely pale and her hair hung loosely by her side. She wore an emotionless look. She smiled as she teleported to where the other digidestines where.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Mimi?" Sora asked as Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Kari, T.K, and Andrea. Matt looked up immediately.   
  
In the distances Mimi walked towards the others. Behind her Palmon followed. Matt was the first to run towards her. "Mimi! We were so worried about you. Are you ok?" Mimi smirked and then turned towards the rest that were now running towards her. "Palmon, use your poison ivy on Andrea," Mimi said softly. Palmon did as it was told. Andrea was strapped tightly be Palmon's vines. Matt looked at Mimi astonished. "Mimi, I know you're mad at Andrea, but don't get violent."   
  
Mimi turned to look towards Matt. Then she clapped her hands. Out of nowhere a bunch of Devilmons appeared. "Restrain every single digidestined and bring them to the castle. Palmon, digivolve to Lilymon and carry me back."  
  
The digidestined looked at her not able to say a single word. They just watched Lilymon carry "the princess" back to the castle.   



	4. Return Home

A\N OK I'm BACK!!!! Sorry... hehe. I'm back... Oh yeah, later, you can find the finished version at my friend's pen name Pink Princess  
  
  
Part four, The Mysterious attacker  
  
"Mimi, let us out right now!!!" Tai ordered. "If you don't, when I get out, I'll, I'll, I'll do something annoying!" Mimi smirked. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K, and Kari were all in separate dungeons. "I'll let you out, as soon as I have my fun." Mimi let out a hidious laugh.   
  
Matt just watched Mimi the whole time. 'I wonder why she has all the others in dugeons, all except me and Andrea.' He looked at Mimi; she looked like she was waiting for someone.   
  
Then, a young boy came through the door; he was the same age as him. "Mimi, you didn't have to wait," he said kindly.   
  
"I wanted you here with me," she said pitifully. Kevin stroked Mimi's hair. All Matt could do was glare at Kevin. Then, vines shot out at Matt, not that Matt noticed. In fact, it seemed as if only Andrea and Mimi noticed. But, it was Andrea that darted in front of Matt. The vines hit her with such strength, it went right through her body. "MATT!" Andrea screamed. All Mimi could do was stare at Andrea's bloody body, and then at the terrified Matt. "I'm sorry everyone," was all she could say as her body took it's original form  
  
  
Part five, Sweet Dreams  
  
It had been a week since Mimi and the digidestined returned to Earth. Matt and Mimi told Andrea's mom what had happened, so the family had a quiet funeral. It was late at night when Mimi   
  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got something on our mind  
We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me, I look away  
I wanna tell you how I'm feeling but I don't know how to start.   
I wanna tell you but I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say  
I love you  
I thought of all the things that I could say,  
On my line  
I told myself Today would be the day.  
But every time I lose my nerve  
I look at you  
You look away  
I wanna tell you how I'm feeling but I don't know how to start.   
I wanna tell you but I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say  
I love you  
Why? Why do you turn away?  
It must be that your afraid like me  
I try try but I can't tell you why  
The way I feel Yes I do  
Can't you see.  
I wanna tell you how I'm feeling but I don't know how to start.   
I wanna tell you but I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say  
I love you  
  
'Oh Matt. Why did you have to love Andrea, not me?' Mimi wondered as a shooting start fell out of the sky. "Star night, Star bright, the first star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish, I wish tonight. I wish that me and Andrea could switch places," Mimi muttered as tears flowed down her cheeks. A flash of light made it's way towards Mimi, and she started to disappear.  



End file.
